RE:demption
by EvilProduct
Summary: One-shot set after Turn 13 in R2. SPOILERS! In the wake of Turn 13, Lelouch is heartbroken. There is one thing he wants, swift revenge. But the culprit is unexpected. I must warn you I REALLY hate Rolo. I don't care what he really died for, he still sucks


**Redemption**

-_I just saw Turn 13 of R2, and I felt like writing this. Enjoy it, it was written in like an hour for fun. Not my best work, but whatever.-_

Shirley grew cold in my arms. Her blood trickled out from the wound o in her stomach. I could only stare at her beautiful face. After all I had done to her, after all the grief I had caused her, and all the heartbreak Zero left in his wake…she still came back. She came back to me again.

"I love you Lulu." She said wearily. I realized that she had given up after she said that, so I ripped the contact lens C.C. gave me and threw it from me.

"Don't Die Shirley!" I commanded. "Don't die! Please Don't die!" My Geass was thrown at her over and over again, but to no avail.

"I fell in love with you again Lulu." She whispered. "I'll always fall in love with you. After my dad died and I learned you were Zero, I still fell in love you. Even after my memories were changed, I still fell in love with you. No matter how many times I'm reborn, I'll always fall in…love…with …you…" she struggled with her last words. Then she grew numb. Her eyes stopped moving. Her breath stopped contracting. She was gone. My mind was blank for a minute. I couldn't say anything. Then, under the light coming through the giant window behind me, I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I couldn't hold back the tears. They flowed like rivers. I didn't care about the blood around me as I held Shirley tight, my true love taken from me. I was crying so hard by that time that I didn't hear Jeremiah Gottwald walking up behind me.

"Zero, the exits are sealed and the Black Knights are in place!" He announced before he really noticed me. He slowed his footsteps as he saw Shirley in my grip. "Zero?" he asked.

"I'm not Zero right now." I muttered quietly. "I am Lelouch Lamperouge, a Britannian student at Ashford Academy. This is my one true love, Shirley Fennette. Lelouch mourns for her at this moment. But, Zero..." I stated. "Zero, will find who did this and will personally end his MISERABLE LIFE WITHOUT HESITATION!" Jeremiah kneeled down and tried to pull me off of Shirley. I resisted with all my might.

"We have to go Lelouch!" he yelled. "The Britannian army will be here soon!"

"NOOOOO!" I yelled. "I won't leave without her! I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT HER!"

"Brother stop!" I heard from the corner of the room. I looked toward the darkened part of the great hall to see him. Rolo Lamperuoge, my fake brother.

"Why are you here!" I asked.

"I didn't know she was so important to you." he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I…" he stuttered. "I was ordered to eliminate anyone who knew about your connections with Nunnally. I'm sorry Lelouch."

"YOU DID THIS!?" I questioned. "You killed Shirley, because she regained her memories! You are a cold hearted bastard!"

"Brother…"

"You are no brother of mine!" Rolo was shocked by this. He stepped back and lost a bit of balance. I could see the rage building up in his eyes. Then the glimmer of a knife slid out next to him.

"I'm sorry about this Lelouch." His eyes steadied and a familiar glow came from his right one. He was about to use his Geass. I didn't move an inch. I had a trump card Rolo had forgotten about. Before his Geass could reach me, a familiar blue light surrounded me, Jeremiah's Geass Canceller. Rolo was rendered useless. He was stunned. That's when I struck.

Rolo's knife slid in perfectly. His ribcage was shattered by the force that I struck him with. I hit him again. Then again, and again, again and again. His torso was cut to ribbons. His face kept that surprised look.

"Lelouch is mourning. Zero is taking his revenge. But now, Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you…" I readied my Geass. "TO DIE!!" Rolo's face went blank, and then he took the knife from my hand. I turned my back to him. I didn't want to see the rest. I heard it, but I ignored it. I went back to Shirley's corpse and picked her up. Jeremiah consoled me on my way downstairs. C.C. was waiting for me there with my Zero costume. But I couldn't move. Another tear fell from my eye. Shirley…I love you.


End file.
